


When Courfeyrac Met a Girl

by naasad



Series: When They Met [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: she stole his heart.





	When Courfeyrac Met a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two! (Btw, the only reason I wrote this today is because @DecayingLiberty reviewed the last one. Reviews feed the hungry author!)

The girl’s name wasn’t Ursule. Her name was Cosette, and Courfeyrac felt bad for being jealous. He tried not to be, but he’d thought….

It didn’t matter what he’d thought.

He hugged her and brought her to his and Marius’ usual table at the Musain. “It’s great to meet you! Marius has been talking about you non-stop!” He forced a smile at that, trying not to let his heart break again over it.

Cosette beamed back. “And I’ve heard so much about you, as well! Félicien, right?”

“Courfeyrac,” he corrected her smoothly. “For some reason, nearly all of us go by our last names.”

“In that case,” she said, “I’d be Fauchelevent.”

“Fauchelevent?” Courfeyrac climbed on his chair and sat down in it cross-legged. “That almost sounds Dread Pirate Roberts worthy!”

Cosette laughed, then perched her chin on her hand. “Ah, but who would Marius be? We all know he’s not nearly sassy enough to be Buttercup.”

Courfeyrac laughed. “Hm, Fezzik, maybe?”

“Hm, maybe.” Cosette’s eyes sparkled. “I always thought Wesley would be more into Inigo, though.”

From there, they fell into a discussion about everything Princess Bride, up until the meeting started, and even then, Courfeyrac gave a hissed “Yellindink is the greatest underrated ship ever, and I will prove it to you.”

“Ruginni,” Cosette shot back, sticking out her tongue.

Courfeyrac was in love.

Oh.

Oh, no.

“Rugendinkellinni,” he whispered, just to hear her laugh.

Oh, shit.

He went home with Combeferre and Enjolras that night, slyly hinting to Marius that the apartment would be empty just to make him blush.

“Okay,” Combeferre said, making them both tea as Enjolras disappeared to his office, muttering something about trade unions. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m in love,” Courfeyrac said, curling up on the couch.

Combeferre set the cups on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around his friend.

Courfeyrac sobbed. “I’m in love with two different people who are in love with each other and I just want them to be happy, and they’re happy without me, but I want to be happy, too.”

Combeferre pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Do you want to talk to Musichetta and Jehan?”

“Why?” Courfeyrac sniffed.

“Because they’ve been in the same place.”

Courfeyrac shook his head, pulling away and reaching for his tea. “They both got happy endings, though. I’m not going to.”

Combeferre raised an eyebrow. “How do you know?”

“I don’t,” Courfeyrac admitted. “But… but they’re perfect for each other, like Wesley and Buttercup. I’d just mess it up.”

Combeferre frowned. "I'm pretty sure it was canon that Wesley and Buttercup both had a thing for Inigo."

"That was subtext, dear."

"Ah," Combeferre said. “At any rate, I really do think you should talk to Musichetta and Jehan. Or at least one of them. Joly and Bossuet have been finishing each other’s sentences since they met, and Enjolras and I have been ridiculously codependent ever since we were in _école maternelle_. But we’re all better with each other.” He smiled gently.

Courfeyrac sighed and threw himself into his lap. “Please just validate my feelings, Coco. I know you enjoy fixing people’s problems, but I don’t need a diagnosis or a treatment plan.”

Combeferre ran his fingers through Courfeyrac’s hair. “Alright. What do you need?”

“Hugs,” Courfeyrac mumbled. “Lots and lots of hugs.”

Combeferre set down his tea and held him.


End file.
